Talk:Pinkie Pie/@comment-1830479-20111101101319
May I have your attention please? May I have your attention please? Will the real Pinkie Pie please stand up? I repeat. Will the real Pinkie Pie please stand up? We got a little dilemma here Verse 1: Y’all act like you’ve never seen a pink pony last time Eyes open wide, thinking “Man, she’s out of her mind.” But to tell you the truth, I’m just perfectly fine It’s just another day with Auntie Pinkie Pie (I’m a year older than you) Everybody goin’ “Oh wait! No wait, that’s kinda bad.” “Did you read ‘Cupcakes’? Man, have you gone mad?” And Lauren Faust’d say… Nothing, you idiots! Lauren Faust’s away, I made her into a cupcake (Just kidding!) My bronies're lovin’ what they see with their eyes “Oh, hey! Yeah, you! Over here, Miss Pinkie Pie!” “Man, whaddya think yer doin’?! I’m her guy!” “Ha! But lookin’ at you’s a poke in the eye!” Yeah, maybe I give Pegasus ponies wingboners That’s just ‘cause I’m sweet, just like Sugarcube Corner I’m just singin’ my heart out like “la la la” And lettin’ loose, like back at Canterlot, at the Gala Watch me jump around! Check m’ cutie mark out! I just wanna see a smile, not a frown That’s what I tell all the little kids around town My lessons travellin’ faster than even the speed of sound Of course they gonna know how to party, how to get one started Go “It’s yo’ birthday!”, know what the art is We ain’t nothing but just fillies, well some of us silly Yea, I’m talkin’ ‘bout you too, Derpy! (hurr durr) But if we’re being watched by a bunch of grown men Then good! No harm done, ‘cause we show ‘em how to be a friend And now I’d like to take this time to ask you all To come celebrate with me, tear down the fourth wall Chorus: I’m Pinkamena, yes I’m the real Pinkamena All you other Pinkamena’s, fake like John Cena So won’t the real Pinkamena hop, skip and jump Hop, skip and jump Hop, skip and jump ‘Cause I’m Pinkamena, yes I’m the real Pinkamena All you other Pinkamena’s, fake like John Cena So won’t the real Pinkamena hop, skip and jump Hop, skip and jump Hop, skip and jump Verse 2: Katy Perry can't sing just to save her life But I don’t need to So away with her! And you haters, too! You think I really care about an Emmy? A lot of you don’t get me You ask it in the mail that you send me But Pinkie, if you guys win, won’t it be strange? Why, is it because you guys think I’m deranged? So you can get me here, hoping that my plans have changed Big Macintosh’s comin’, time to fix my mane So I can sit next to Rarity and Applejack And hear ‘em talk about things behind her brother’s back Silly filly, I ain’t juvenile like Apple Bloom Or Sweetie Belle or teeny-weeny scooter-ridin’ Scootaloo Time to hit Equestria Daily’s forums Or 4chan, or ponychan, or whatever kills the boredom (Ten. Seconds. Flat.) I’m sick of all you network tyrants and trolls You’re really getting old, so on behalf of my fillies and colts I’mma say this now before it’s too late, haters gonna hate Haters think they’re mighty and great (pffft‼) But in reality, they just can’t get a date Ah, oh well. I guess we’ll just love and tolerate, eh? (Chorus) Verse 3: The six of us are your gateway drug, now welcome to the herd Time to get behind the keyboard and spread the word But don’t let them naysayers get the best of ya And just leave the trolling to almighty Celestia Whoa! Talk about Elements of Harmony It’s a no-brainer that laughter’s a part of me (hahahaha) And then you got the Magic, then Kindness and then Loyalty Then Honesty, followed by Generosity Don’t you see? It’s a pony global domination We’re making waves in every single television (ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh) At the toy stores and the internet, we’re the mane sensation We’re sensations and pretty much the salvation to animation And everypony’s a Pinkie Pie secretly hidden He or she could be so random and make everypony listen (YOU’RE GOING TO LOVE ME‼) Or making a lot of things 20% cooler Like this song that’s playing now, and you know you just can’t boo her So would the real Pinkie please reveal yourself Raise your hooves to stand out from everypony else And be proud to be random and fun and fancy free Come on, mane six! Altogether now! Sing it with me! (Chorus x2) Ha ha. Looks like we’re all Pinkie Pie’s, huh? Yay! Come on, my bronies and pegasisters. Let’s all stand up. DJ Pon-3! Octavia! Gimme the beat! Get on the floor! Shake it but don’t break it!